


Quarantine, But Gay

by godimissthe2000s



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Omg they were quarantined, Quarantine, two idiots get lost in a hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godimissthe2000s/pseuds/godimissthe2000s
Summary: When Hotch and Reid are accidentally exposed to COVID they have to quarantine together and both are afraid some hidden feelings will arise in such close quarters.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Quarantine, But Gay

If there was one thing Spencer has learned in his years at the BAU it was that rain or shine, no matter the circumstances, serial killers never rest. The worst global pandemic in over a century was no exception. Not even the Corona Virus could hinder a delusional psychopath, so unfortunately, FBI agents still qualified as essential workers. Which is why he and Hotch were at the hospital bright and early on a Saturday morning, questioning a witness about a lead that might not even go anywhere.

"So when the unsub took your friend, did you notice anything about him? His appearance? His behavior?" Hotch questioned, keeping his voice soft for the clearly traumatized teenage girl.

"I couldn't see his face, he had a mask on, but he looked me right in the eye. He kept eye contact even while he tazed me. I passed out and when I woke up Amy was gone."

"She needs to get some rest. You can come back and continue your questions later," said the doctor as she entered the room. Hotch and Reid complied and made their way down the nearest hallway.

"It's weird. He wears a mask, which points to an organized killer, but leaving a witness is completely disorganized," Hotch noted as they walked.

"Is it possible he has a partner? Someone more in control making sure he takes that precaution?" Spencer asked in response.

"Maybe but why would the partner let him leave witnesses?"

"Good point. For the him to have that much control he'd have to be the dominant partner and the chances of the more frenzied one filling that role are low."

Deep in their conversation, neither agent payed much attention to where they were walking. It wasn't until a slight pause in conversation that they realized they hadn't, in fact, made it to the lobby. Quite the opposite actually. Somehow they had stumbled into an area with only one resident.

As they turned to retrace their steps, two men in PPE suits burst through the door. Instinctively, Hotch pulls Reid behind him, ready to defend despite the lack of an obvious threat. The men didn't seem to be hostile, if anything they looked confused.

"What are you two doing in here?!" One of the men shouted. 

"We got lost, why? What's going on?" Hotch shot back.

"This is area is supposed to be quarantined it's where we're keeping the COVID patients."

Aaron and Spencer both tensed, realizing what they'd done. They'd been exposed. 

"Shit," said both agents in unison.

\----

Spencer and Aaron sat in the waiting room in total silence. The guys in the suits had haphazardly shoved some masks in their hands, shuffled them into this seemingly random room, and told them to wait. So they did. They waited for answers, for permission to leave, for any sort of information really. 

After an agonizingly long amount of time, a doctor in protective gear walked in.

"I've got good news and bad news agents. Bad news is, there's no way of knowing whether you've contracted the virus yet, it would take at least two days to be detectable. The good news is, while we wait for it to manifest you can go home, you'll just have to heavily quarantine yourselves and I mean heavily. In fact it would probably be best that you two stay together to limit outside contact."

Spencer stilled at that slightly. Two days with Hotch?! It was simultaneously his greatest dream and his worst nightmare. Hiding his feelings in a professional setting was one thing, heck even sharing a hotel room with him had been doable before because they were technically still at work, but staying together outside of a case just seemed so... intimate.

Aaron, meanwhile, was in the exact same boat. He was the boss, the one in charge, he was supposed to be the one with the self control. Unfortunately, Spencer had a way of making him want to throw all that out the window. These next few days would test him, hard, but he had to keep it together

Still, neither could help the way their hearts sped up at the idea of being alone, just the two of them, in a nonprofessional setting, for so long.

"I'll call Jessica and tell her she'll need to keep Jack a little longer. I have an extra bedroom if you're willing to stay at my place."

"Uh yeah thanks," Reid half-mumbled. Suddenly it was very hard for him to look Hotch in the eye. _Oh god it's already awkward_ Spencer thought as he fiddled with his messenger bag. 

What he didn't notice was the fondness in Aaron's eyes as he watched the other man fidget nervously. A fondness that, despite being almost constantly present, was never seen.

After they had both made all the appropriate calls and been safely transported to their car without coming in contact with any of the already vulnerable patients, the two drove to Hotch's place in silence. Despite both of their apprehension, the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Simply being in each other's presence calmed them.

That was, until they arrived. As soon as conversation become necessary, it seemed to escape them, as if the concept itself were a sentient being intent on messing with them. Now they were alone, in Aaron's house, with nothing but time on their hands. They prayed for something, anything to break the ice.

In the end it was Hotch, who offered Reid some coffee while they looked over the case file from Aaron's laptop. 

"I'd love some thank you," Spencer responded, "is there any chance you have a printer?"

"You and your paper files," Hotch chuckled. "If you can find some more ink in the mess that is the hall closet then I can print it." 

Reid smiled and set his messenger bag down before going to search the closet. While he did that Hotch started on the coffee, glad that they now had something to focus on. 

They ended up looking over the files, coming to no new conclusions, and abandoning the case to watch some TV instead. Somehow Aaron ended up introducing Spencer to his guilty pleasure show, New Girl. He hadn't expected the younger agent to like the niche sitcom, but Reid was engrossed by episode two. Jess was his favorite which Hotch couldn't help but find endearing as hell. 

It got pretty late before Aaron noticed the man next to him start to yawn. 

"Okay I think it's time for bed," he said as he got up and turned off the TV.

"But the next episode looked really good and I'm not even tired," Reid argues, but was immediately betrayed by his own body as he let out another yawn.

"Don't make me use my dad voice."

_Now that's something I'd like to hear_ Spencer thought to himself before he realized how inappropriate it was. Blushing slightly, he complied. 

Aaron couldn't help but pick up on the younger man's reaction. He didn't have time to process it at the moment though as Spencer had asked him a question he had missed while he was distracted.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Oh, uh, Garcia was supposed to drop off some of my stuff but they're swamped and she won't be able to get it to me until tomorrow, any chance I could borrow some pajamas?"

"Oh yeah of course. Follow me," Hotch answered and lead Reid to his bedroom. He dug through his closet for something that would at least somewhat fit Reid. The best he could do was an old FBI marathon t-shirt and sweatpants. 

Reid thanked him for the clothes and went back to the guest room. Hotch got ready for bed and was about to lay down when Reid re-entered. Hotch stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey Hotch quick question-" was all he heard, as he was too busy staring at the figure before him. The t-shirt was baggy and exposed quite a bit of his clear, pale collarbone which Hotch wanted nothing more than to cover with his own marks. The sweatpants wouldn't have been anything special on anyone else, but on Reid it added an alluring casualness to him that he wanted to see every day. And not to sound like a cheesy teenager but the fact that they were Aaron's clothes made something in him go almost feral.

He wasn't proud of what he did next.

He strode towards Spencer with confidence and absolutely no regard. He pulled him in by the waist and attacked his mouth with his own without a second thought. He went purely on instinct which was usually very unlike him but when Spencer was standing there, looking like that, he just couldn't help it. 

That confidence wore off quickly though and he expected Spencer to push him away, to be disgusted. To his very pleasant surprise, he did neither. Instead, the young agent pulled him closer, returning the kiss with fervor. Hands trailed up to his hair and rugged softly, as if he were searching for proof this was actually happening.

When they finally broke for air, they stared at each other, both in slight disbelief that everything they've been wanting for years was suddenly happening. 

"Never thought I'd be so happy to be quarantined," Reid blurted, breaking the silence. Aaron laughed, a deep, genuinely happy laugh before reconnecting their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, it's Mo, I'm currently super hardcore quarantined cuz my mom just tested positive for COVID so might as well write a fic themed around my suffering :/


End file.
